


skyfall.

by mnheecore



Series: sunrise. [1]
Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, End of the World, Flash Fic, M/M, Superheroes, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnheecore/pseuds/mnheecore
Summary: For the first time in his heroic life, Wonjin let the world crumble in his sight. For the first time, he didn't want to save the world. He didn't want to be Quasar, the one who always saves the day. For the first time, Wonjin just wanted to be Ham Wonjin, and if it meant letting the love of his life destroy the world, then that's what he's going to do.
Relationships: Ham Wonjin/Koo Jungmo
Series: sunrise. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047847
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	skyfall.

**Author's Note:**

> hii!! this is my first flash fic so i hope you enjoyed it! this is partially inspired by (another) tiktok song lmaoo anyway, i hope you do enjoy this short moguham !!
> 
> title taken from adele's skyfall !

  


Ham Wonjin has saved the world. Twice. Thrice. More than ten times, actually, from absolute destruction. He's used to saving the day from harm and evil, and really, how else would the world function without him keeping it safe?

  


It wouldn't, that's the answer. So the day that the beloved Quasar couldn't come to stop the reins of evil, the sky fell.

  


* * *

  


It was just like any other day in their town. Birds flew in peace above Quasar and Tempest's humble home in the woods. Except it wasn't Quasar and Tempest. No, in that humble cabin, they were just Ham Wonjin and Koo Jungmo. Superhero (and supervillain) lives forgotten, just the two of them, sitting in their lounge chairs, watching as the Earth passes by one day at a time. 

  


In the city, in the eye of the public, Quasar and Tempest are mortal enemies, always causing destruction in the city, always fighting. And to the crowd's delight, Quasar will always win.

  


But here, in the presence of serenity, Wonjin would let Jungmo win, no matter how competitive he is. How could he not? He was madly in love with him.

  


He honestly never expected to fall in love with him. Oh dear heavens, no. He cursed this man's name every day of his life. Wonjin has battled Tempest more than any other villain and it's what gave both of them their fame. Tempest was under his nerves all of the time, and that made his impression on him.

  


Without realizing it himself, he'd actively find where Tempest was, just to see his handsome nemesis. (Don't tell him he said that.)

  


Smirk displayed as he strutted to where Tempest is, Wonjin finds he delights in ruining his day. Scheme after scheme, Wonjin would always find where the villain is and ruin his plans. Until the day Tempest had enough of dear Quasar's games.

  


So one day, like one of his plans, Tempest sent a storm to one of the more secluded places in the city; and as expected, Wonjin shows up. Except there's nothing but the villain sitting atop a building, anticipating his arrival.

  


"How long are going to play this game with me, Starboy?" Wonjin chuckles at the nickname, the same one he always used. "I'll stop when you win against me, Drizzle."

  


He scoffs, standing upright and walking towards the superhero. Tempest walks forward, towards his _Starboy._ He rests his hand on Wonjin's chest, one side of his lips turning up, and whispered in a low voice, "You might win in battle, Starboy, but you're no match for me."

  


And Wonjin isn't going to lie and say that wasn't attractive.

  


So the rest is history, and here they are now. Five years of fighting, and eleven months of dating.

  


No one knows they're dating, not that anyone needed to know. They barely had time for themselves, they wouldn't sacrifice the little personal life they had to the public too. 

  


No, Jungmo was Wonjin's little secret, and so was Wonjin to Jungmo.

  


But not for long. 

  


Because for their first year anniversary, Wonjin is about to give his boyfriend the best gift he could ask for.

  


When the Quasar signal rings, when Tempest is causing groundbreaking destruction again, when the world needs him to save the day, he won't be battling Jungmo.

  


He'll be beside him.

  


Wonjin kisses Jungmo farewell that morning, the villain already up to do one of his schemes, leaving the hero behind, only for them to meet later in the day and enact the plan.

  


A few hours pass by before Wonjin hears the all-too-familiar signal, ringing him to alert him of trouble. He grabs the signal to see his boyfriend wrecking streets and buildings. He smiles to himself, he always loved seeing Jungmo in his element. His eyes would blaze in fiery passion, smile growing wide in delight as the world crumbles under his hands. The screams of people suffering is music to his ears, and his ambition unmatched. He finds delight in the little things, and Wonjin loves that about him.

  


Maybe that’s why he felt attracted to the male, someone who mirrored his passion, his energy. Maybe that’s why their chemistry is explosive, reactive. They're absolute polar ends, but all too similar. 

  


And really, falling in love with a villain isn’t too bad. Jungmo is better than any stuck-up superhero with a superiority complex out there. He’s sweet and charming, he plays with Wonjin’s games perfectly, and well, Jungmo loves him. 

  


He would tear the world apart for Wonjin, so Wonjin is going to let him. 

  


He clicks the signal away, the image of Jungmo fading as he puts on his infamous suit. Taking in a deep breath, Wonjin braces himself to what they’re about to do. The energy inside him buzzes, and he feels the wind brushing past his face as he flies to the sky. He lets himself feel the air, see the sky for one last time.

* * *

  


When he reaches the site, he sees what might be Jungmo’s best work yet. The city, a wasteland, with dead bodies scattered on the streets, and buildings completely demolished. The city is wiped out, and Wonjin is too late to stop it.

  


"Lovely of you to join me, Quasar." Jungmo's smirk is insufferable, but he returns it. "My pleasure. Shall we continue?" 

  


"Be my guest." 

  


And so they did. Destroyed city after city, country after country, until nothing is left of the world they knew to be. After their hard work, Wonjin and Jungmo settle back to their humble home, aching to have some rest. Fighting superheroes was tiring, after all. 

  


As they lay their heads on their pillows, Wonjin doesn't have any regrets. Because he could finally live in peace with the love of his life, without the public pressure, without the responsibility of being a superhero. 

  


Finally, they can be Ham Wonjin and Koo Jungmo, alone and in love, and the world wouldn't care. How could they? 

**Author's Note:**

> so that was short sddjsd honestly i found it hard to write under 1000 words,, and i actually had to remove like 100 words to get this to this point but nonetheless i'm very proud of her and i hope you enjoyed her too!! i'd love to write more moguham in the future, it's such a good dynamic, i'm excited aaaa okay that's it ily!! (and pls do leave kudos and comments if you'd like ^^)
> 
> [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/mnheecore)  
>   
> [ curiouscat ](https://curiouscat.me/mnheecore)  
> 


End file.
